


two bright red ribbons

by devonthemenace



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Underage Drinking, basically just. a timeline of ram and kurt banging??? and ram becoming less in denial, idk what the fuck this is but. here it is, onesided heather mcnamara/heather chandler mentioned, there just isn't enough kurt/ram idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devonthemenace/pseuds/devonthemenace
Summary: A timeline of Ram and Kurt's relationship from best friends to lovers.





	

Ram Sweeney was definitely not gay. Sure, he loved his best friend, but not any more than he should. Besides, Kurt was kind and funny and helped him with his homework, so he was a hard guy not to love. Heather McNamara was easy enough to love. Her bright yellow clothing was sometimes too much to look at and her fake nails scratching at Ram's back made his stomach twist. If kissing her ever filled his stomach with venom and made bile rise in his throat, well, he didn't tell anyone.

There were a lot of things he didn't tell anyone, like how sometimes after practice him and Kurt would stay back with each other in the showers and stroke their dicks together. They didn't ever touch each other, and there was no kissing, because that would cross some lines into being something they might have to explain. He also didn't tell a soul about the nights when they drank a little too much and acted like they wouldn't remember climbing into bed with each other the next morning. He would always wake up first, and sneak out of the house before Kurt got up too. Then, they would stand next to each other in the halls like nothing had happened, like they both weren't trying desperately to forget how good they had felt the night before. How it had felt to have their best friend's hard cock pressed up against their thigh, and to have their own pressed right back. Those nights, they did kiss. They kissed like they were making up for lost time, aggressive and sloppy and seemingly never-ending.

Ram tells his friends that he had sex with Heather, though a little booze is enough for him to reveal to Kurt later on that he never had, as though he somehow owed him that confession. He had asked her first, and she had agreed. Telling people they had had sex was better than telling everyone that neither of them could get into it whenever they tried or that the farthest they had ever gone together was second base. Drunkenly, she would admit to him that she was desperately in love with Heather Chandler and he wanted so badly to say something back to lighten the burden of her confession but... What would he say? He wasn't ready for the implications of anything that might have left his mouth.

He could have said something about the silent agreement that had seemed to form between him and Kurt. The agreement seemed to be that weed made this- whatever it was they were feeling- okay. Every time they would smoke up together, within minutes, before he was sure Kurt was even high, his hands were everywhere, his mouth running a trail from the base of his neck to his mouth and back down again. It quickly became fumbling hands shoved gracelessly down the front of pants, though sometimes Kurt would get bold and take Ram in his mouth, looking up at him like some fucking pornstar, hollowing out his cheeks and making little noises of approval. They always kept kissing long after they had made each other cum, and long after the effects of the drugs had already worn off.

It was about 6 months into the routine dry humping and messy blowjobs that they started to actually have sex. Kurt was pretty eager to bottom, which was just fine with Ram, who found the idea terrifying. Losing his virginity to his best friend was... Fucking magical, really. After so long fucking around- not to mention so long being friends-, Kurt knew what he liked. He knew what to say, how to move, what looks to give and what positions to get in. They keep up fucking like wild animals for the next two weeks before drugs stop being a factor in their hookups. The fact that Kurt still feels so good around him sober is a little bit fucking scary, but getting his dick wet is a good way to distract from that fear.

And, if at any point, the two of them fall in love well... That's their business, isn't it?


End file.
